Girls go to a Night club
by Mrs.TaylorDanielLautner
Summary: Ino,hinata,tenten,sakura meet some bad boys and they are in a band what will hapen to there band will it stay toether or fall apart, more imporanlly will sakura brake up with sasuke for pein the leader of Akasuki Read and find out bad summary
1. intro

Intro

Haruno Sakura,

in the 10th grade,

17 years old,

Best and close friends with: ino, hinata, tenten, naruto, neji, shikamaru, kiba, shino, Garra, Kankuro, temari

Boyfriend now: Uchiha Sasuke

Likes: are singing, Playing the guitar, my band, working at my best friend's flower shop, fighting, school (sounds crazy I now but sakura is a book warm and she likes to Learn new stuff) Volleyball, Tennis, basketball, sparing class, and lacrosse, art

Dislike: my boyfriend Sasuke, PE Gai-Sansei has us do like 500 laps around the field 450 push ups and 300 pull up and 250 sit ups ( I all ways headed gym and health) health

Hobbes: break up with sasuke, and become a famous singer

Volunteer work: help the school nurse on my free time; help out at the hospital,

Yamanaka Ino

In the 10th Grade

17 years old

Best and close friends with: sakura, hinata, tenten, naruto, neji, shikamaru, kiba, shino, choji, temari

Boyfriend: Nara Shikamaru

Likes: are singing, Playing the guitar, my band, working at my flower with Sakura; hinata; and tenten, fighting, Volleyball, Tennis, basketball, sparing class, cheerleading, acting

Dislike: Uchiha Sasuke, PE Gai-Sansei has us do like 500 laps around the field 450 push ups and 300 pull up and 250 sit ups, health

Hobbes: become and actress

Volunteer work: help out at the hospital with Sakura

Hyuuga Hinata

In the 10th grade

17 years old

Best Friends with: ino, sakura, tenten, neji (neji and hinata are cousin), shikamaru, kiba, shino, choji, temari, Garra, Kankuro

Boyfriend: Uzumaki Naruto

Likes: are singing, Playing the drums, my band, working at my best friend's flower shop, school (sounds crazy I now but hinata and sakura are book warms and she likes to Learn new stuff) studying, Volleyball, Tennis, basketball, sparing class, and lacrosse, art

Dislike: Uchiha Sasuke, PE Gai-Sansei has us do like 500 laps around the field 450 push ups and 300 pull up and 250 sit ups ( I all ways headed gym and health) health

Hobbes: teacher or a nurse and the head of her clan

Volunteer work: help the school nurse on my free time; help out at the hospital,

Tenten

In 12th grade

18 years old

Best Friends with: ino, sakura, hinata, neji (neji and hinata are cousin), shikamaru, kiba, shino, choji, temari, Garra, Kankuro

Boyfriend: Hyuuga Neji

Likes: are singing, Playing the keyboard, my band, working at my best friend's flower shop, Volleyball, Tennis, basketball, sparing class, and lacrosse, Fighting

Dislike: Uchiha Sasuke, PE Gai-Sansei has us do like 500 laps around the field 450 push ups and 300 pull up and 250 sit ups ( I all ways headed gym and health) health

Hobbes: Lacrosse coach

Volunteer work: help out the coach

Pein

In the 12th grade

18 years old

Best Friend: Sasori, Itachi, Deidara

Likes: band, hanging with the gang, Akasuki leader

Dislike: everything

Hobbies: lawyer

Sasori

In the 12th grade

18 years old

Best Friend: Pein, Itachi, Deidara

Likes: band, hanging with the gang, in the Akasuki

Dislike: everything

Hobbies: lawyer

Deidara

In the 12th grade

18 years old

Best Friend: Pein, Itachi, Sasori

Likes: band, hanging with the gang, in the Akasuki

Dislike: everything

Hobbies: lawyer

Uchiha Itachi

In the 12th grade

18 years old

Best Friend: Pein, Sasori, Deidara

Likes: band, hanging with the gang, in the Akasuki

Dislike: everything

Hobbies: lawyer


	2. at the night club

Girls go to a Night Club

Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and Sakura went to a night club called P3 they all like to hang out together. Ino went to dance to her favorite song called unfaithful By: Rihanna she started sing to the song.

**Story of my life **

**Searching for the right **

**But it keeps avoiding me**

**Sorrow in my soul **

**Cause it seems that wrong **

**Really loves my company **As she was sing the girls went to go find some were to sit down.

**He's more than a man**

**And this is more than love **

**The reason that the sky is blue **

**The clouds are rolling in**

**Because I'm gone again **

**And to him I just can't be true** you could here Ino all the way to there seat. They didn't see the Akasuki Pein, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori watching them. Unnoticed to them they were sitting behind them.

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**

**And it kills him inside**

**To know that I am happy with some other guy**

**I can see him dying**

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**Everytime I walk out the door**

**I see him die a little more inside**

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be...**

**A murderer**

**I feel it in the air**

**As I'm doing my hair**

**Preparing for another date**

**A kiss upon my cheek**

**As he reluctantly**

**Asks if I'm gonna be out late**

**I say I won't be long**

**Just hanging with the girls**

**A lie I didn't have to tell**

**Because we both know**

**Where I'm about to go**

**And we know it very well**

**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**

**And it kills him inside**

**To know that I am happy with some other guy**

**I can see him dying**

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**Everytime I walk out the door**

**I see him die a little more inside**

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be...**

**A murderer**

**Our love, his trust**

**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**

**Get it over with**

**I don't wanna do this**

**Anymore**

**Uh**

With ino:

**Anymore (anymore)**

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**And everytime I walk out the door**

**I see him die a little more inside**

**And I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be...**

**A murderer (a murderer)**

**No no no no**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

As the song was ending she came over and sate down with her friend.

Hey Leader-samma I bet you won't go and dance with that pink hair girl? Asked Itachi

I bet you I would $20.00 said there leader

Excuses me miss but can I have this dance? Asked Pein

Uh yea sure? Said sakura looking at her friends they all nodded

The song started

**Like a gift from the heaven, it was easy to tell**

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell, **

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see, **

**how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, **

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance, **

**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands, **

**And we sang… **may I ask what your name is? Asked Pein it's Haruno Sakura! And yours is? My name is Pein

**(Chorus) **

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, **

**And the voices bang like the angels sing, **

**We're singing… **

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, **

**And we danced on into the night, **

**And we danced on into the night, **

**2nd Verse **Back with the girls I bet you $20.00 he won't kiss her said TenTen to ino I bet he would!

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, **

**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces, **

**we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes, **

**No room left to move in between you and I, **

**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time, **

**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night, **

**And we sang… **

**(Chorus) **

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, **

**And the voices bang like the angels sing, **

**We're singing… **

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, **

**And we danced on into the night, **

**And we danced on into the night, **

**And we danced on into the night, **

**(solo)** so where do you live? Konoha! You? Same here! Do you go to leaf high? Yea! Do you? Yes I do! What grade are you in? I'm a senior! How about you? Oh I'm only 17 so I'm still a junior!

**1st Verse repeated **

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, **

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell, **

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see, **

**how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, **

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance, **

**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,**

**And we sang… **

**(Chorus)** is that your natural hear color it so beautiful and your eyes are like sea glass green! Why thank you and yes my hear is natural! Is yours you look like an orange headed mushroom but a cute one and I love you lip parings there so cute. Why thank you!

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, **

**And the voices bang like the angels sing, **

**We're singing… **

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, **

**And we danced on into the night, **

**And we danced on into the night,**

**(And the voices bang like the angels sing), **

**Ay oh ay oh, **

**Ay oh ay oh, **

**And we danced on into the night, **

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, **

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**And we danced on into the night, **

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, **

**(Ay oh ay oh), **

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay**

**(Ay oh ay oh)**

**Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, **

**(Ay oh ay oh), **

**And we danced on into the night…**

After the music finished Pein leaned in and kissed her it was a soft quick kiss on the lips.

Yea I win the bet said ino

Well then you don't mind dancing with Deidara now would you? Asked Itachi only if you dance with Hinata and he dances with TenTen said ino

Ok! Whatever! Said Itachi and then they all begging to dance to the next song and all the girls were sing

**I got my sight set on you**

**And I'm ready to aim**

**I have a heart that will**

**Never be tamed**

**I knew you were somethin' special**

**When you spoke my name**

**Now I can't wait**

**To see you again**

**I've got a way of knowin'**

**When somethin' is right**

**I feel like I must have known you**

**In another life**

**'Cause**

**I felt this deep connection**

**When you looked in my eyes(I can't wait)**

**Now I can't wait**

**To see you again**

**The last time I freaked out**

**I just kept lookin' down**

**I st-st-stuttered when**

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Leslie said**

**"Oh, She's just bein' Miley"**

**The next time we hang out**

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart can't rest 'til then**

**Whoa, whoa, **

**I can't wait**

**To see you again**

**I got this crazy feelin'**

**Deep inside**

**When you called and asked to see me**

**Tomorrow night**

**I'm not a mind reader**

**But I'm readin' the signs(bet you can't wait)**

**Bet you can't wait**

**To see me again**

**The last time I freaked out**

**I just kept lookin' down**

**I st-st-stuttered when**

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Leslie said**

**"Oh, She's just bein' Miley"**

**The next time we hang out**

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart can't rest 'til then**

**Whoa, whoa, **

**I can't wait**

**To see you again**

**I got my sight set on you**

**And I'm ready to aim**

**The last time I freaked out**

**I just kept lookin' down**

**I st-st-stuttered when**

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Leslie said**

**"Oh, She's just bein' Miley"**

**The next time we hang out**

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart can't rest 'til then**

**Whoa, whoa,**

**I can't wait**

**To see you again**

**Whoa, whoa,**

**I can't wait**

**To see you again**

I love that song! Said all the girls and girls can you sing well! Said Itachi and the others just nodded there heads

Well why thank you and onther song came on

**Yo listen up here's a story**

**About a little guy that lives in a blue world**

**And all day and all night and everything he sees**

**Is just blue like him inside and outside**

**Blue his house with a blue little window**

**And a blue corvette**

**And everything is blue for him and hisself**

**And everybody around**

**Cos he ain't got nobody to listen to**

**I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...**

**I have a blue house with a blue window.**

**Blue is the colour of all that I wear.**

**Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.**

**I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.**

**Blue are the people here that walk around,**

**Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.**

**Blue are the words I say and what I think.**

**Blue are the feelings that live inside me.**

**I'm blue da ba dee da ba die... **Thank god Kisame not here

**I have a blue house with a blue window.**

**Blue is the colour of all that I wear.**

**Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.**

**I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.**

**Blue are the people here that walk around,**

**Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.**

**Blue are the words I say and what I think.**

**Blue are the feelings that live inside me.**

**I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...**

**Inside and outside blue his house **

**With the blue little window and a blue corvette **

**And everything is blue for him and hisself **

**And everybody around cause he aint got **

**Nobody to listen to**

**I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...**

**I'm blue (if I was green I would die) **

I'm getting tired I'm going to sit down said sakura. I'll go with you sakura said Pein

So what are your names asked TenTen.

Well I'm Sasori, that's Deidara, and that's Itachi! Said Sasori and you 3 are? Asked Sasori

I'm Ino, this is Hinata, and you're dancing with TenTen.

The next song is playing

**Last night I just wanted to have fun**

**To go out with my friends **

**I took my dad's car **

**I never thought he would find out **

**But I crashed in a wall**

**Man I'm dead**

**I guess it's no use**

**I'm screwing up ever little thing I ever try to do**

**I was born to lose**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**God must hate me **

**He cursed me for eternity**

**God must hate me**

**Maybe you should pray for me**

**I'm breaking down and you can't save me**

**I'm stuck in hell**

**And I wanna go home**

**Last night I had to study for this test**

**I forgot man I'm dead**

**And now my brain is bursting out of my head**

**I can't think I can't breathe Once again**

**I guess it's no use**

**I'm screwing up every little thing I ever try to do**

**I'm born to lose**

**Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah**

**God Must hate me**

**He cursed me for eternity**

**God Must hate me**

**Maybe you should pray for me**

**I'm breaking down and you can't save me**

**I'm stuck in hell and**

**I wanna go home**

**So what in the world am I supposed to do?**

**I never did anything to you**

**So can't you find something else to do?**

**God Must hate me**

**He cursed me for eternity**

**God must hate me**

**Maybe you should pray for me**

**I'm breaking down and you can't save me**

**I'm stuck in hell and**

**I wanna go home**

**(God must hate me)**

**I wanna go home**

**(God must hate me)**

**I wanna go home**

**(God must hate me)**

**I wanna go home**

**(God must hate me)**

**I wanna go home**

**(God must hate me)**

**You can't save me **

**God Must hate me now**

Back with sakura and Pein

So how come I never she you at school? Asked Pein

Well maybe we have different class and the school is pretty big

A song started to play and sakura started to sing to the song

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,  
That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be,  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got ev'rything that I have to live without...  
Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so dam funny,  
But I can't even see anyone when he's with me,  
He says he's so in love, he's fin'lly got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night...  
[Chorus:  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do...  
[Verse 1:  
Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be,  
[Teardrops On My Guitar lyrics on better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause...  
[Chorus  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do...  
[Bridge:  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light,  
I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight...  
[Chorus  
Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do...  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  
****Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so****he won't see...**

you girls sure love to sing don't you?

Yes we do in fact we are in a band! We practice after school everyday from 2: 30 to 5:00 you guys can come watch us practice tomorrow.

Are you the lead singer?

Yes and I also play bass guitar!

Well then maybe we well come listen to you guys tomorrow.

Good I'll see you then!

So tell me about yourselves!

Well the name is Haruno Sakura,

I'm in the 10th grade,

I'm 17 years old,

likes are singing, Playing the guitar, my band, working at my best friend's flower shop, fighting, school (sounds crazy I now but sakura is a book warm and she likes to Learn new stuff) Volleyball, Tennis, basketball, sparing class, and lacrosse, art

Dislike: my boyfriend Sasuke, PE Gai-Sansei has us do like 500 laps around the field 450 push ups and 300 pull up and 250 sit ups ( I all ways headed gym and health) health

Hobbes: break up with sasuke, and become a famous singer

Volunteer work: I help the school nurse on my free time; help out at the hospital,

Wishes: to do the best I can in everything I can

Hopes for the future: to find a nice boy who loves me and doesn't threaten me or hurts me "someone like you or Itachi"

Goals: get high honors

Kids: I would want to have at least two a boy and a girl

Well that's pretty much it! Wile sakura was telling pein about her self the other came back and listens to her

Wow that's a lot! Yeah guess who said that yup its deidara

What do you think about art? Asked Sasori

I think its ever lasting and it's last a long time! Why do you ask?

Cause me and deidara are artist and he likes to blow stuff up I think art is everything that you said. Said Sasori with a smirk on his face at what sakura just said about art

My brother it's hits you? Asked Itachi with a said and worried look on his face

Yes but I don't want to talk about it! Said sakura looking down at her feet everyone was now said


	3. At School Monday

At School on Monday morning

At School on Monday morning

Sakura went to her looker and then she went to her homeroom and to her surprise she saw pein sitting in the corner alone she walked over and asked if she could sit next to him he smiled at her and said yes for her to sit down.

Can I ask you something?

What is it? Asked sakura

Do you want to sing a song together? Asked pein

Sure I don't have a problem with that but let me ask the other girls ok

Ok I don't have a problem with that

With that she had to go to her first period class witch was art and in there she meet Deidara and Sasori and they started a conversation, after that she had PE with anko, then she had history class with Iuka

Today's schedule #'s went like this

7

8

1

2

3

4

5

6

Then she went to lunch and to the rest of her class and after that she saw sasuke

Hey sasuke I have to tell you something

What is it sakura

Well I was thinking that our relationship is going no were so I think we should break up

Are you kidding me I will never break up with you and with that he started to hit her (sorry sasuke fans it's just in this fanfic that he's mean to her) he hit her so loud that tenten and Sasori heard and they were coming around the corner and saw him hitting her and tenten jumped in and started to hit sasuke for hurting sakura Sasori just ran up to sakura and asked if she was ok and he brought her to the nurse and tenten fallowed worried for her best friend

What happen are you ok?

I'm fine tenten, thanks for what you did back there I will tell Tusndae about it that you helped me and it was Sasuke's that started it in the first place

Did you try to break up with him?

Yes and he didn't want to break up with me!

Why? He doesn't love you I mean he hit you whenever he can!

I know! But I have know I dear why he does it

SAKURA are you ok? Asked Shizune

Yeah I'm fine just a huge headache that's all (Sasuke punched her on the head)

Tenten stated there with her just to make sure if she was ok and about 1 hour later the door slammed open and in came ino who was dragging deidara along side he then hinata came in blushing and Itachi came in after her smirking at hinata blushing and what he said to make her so red the pein came storming in and Sasori just took his time since he had already seen sakura

Sakura are you ok? Who did this to you? Why did he do this? Is anything broken? When I fine him I'm going to hurt him bad! So who did this to you? Tell me is name so I can go fine him! Please be ok! You ok?

Ok 1st I'm fine and, 2nd it was sasuke, 3rd I tried to break up with him and he got aggressive, 4th I broke my leg, my arm ,and I got a bigger headache thinks to you, you just made it worst! Don't kill him or get expelled

Oh and girls what do you think about a solo!

With who? Asked ino

Well with pein of course!

I-It's o-ok w-with m-me! Said hinata still blushing from what Itachi said earlier

I love it when she stutters! She's so cute

t-thank y-you i-itahci-kun

Sakura let me see your schedule? Asked pein

period

class

1st

History- Iruka

2nd

Math- Kakashi

3rd

Chemistry- Orochimaru

4th

Dance- Hana

5th

Launch/ free period

6th

English- Asuma

7th

Music-kurenai/ art- sai

8th

PE/health- boys-Gai/ girls- anko

Well I have PE along with history, and chemistry said pein

You have art with Deidara and Sasori along with English

You have math, and lunch with Itachi

Cool we can sit together Said Itachi holding hinata around the neck and hinata was not even blushing

Will I need to rest if we are going to play this after noon said sakura when lunch time comes Itachi you what to come and get me? Asked sakura

Sure no prob! Said Itachi

Oh pein you want to get my homework from history and Chemistry?

Sure anything for you my cherry blossom!

Deidara can you tell me what we did in art and Sasori can you get me my English homework?

Yeah sure said both Deidara and Sasori

And Itachi can you get my math homework and give it to me at lunch?

Ok! Said Itachi

See you later all of them said together wile walking out the nurse's room

**At Lunch **

Itachi saw Sakura standing in the lunch line wile holding on to the crutches. She was about to get the lunch try and go find a seat but he went up to her and took her tray and brought it to go sit down at a table.

"Thank you Itachi" Said sakura

"No prob oh and he is your math homework you requested"

"Thanks again" said sakura giggling witch made Itachi smirk

They stared to talk and was interrupted by sasuke

"So you dumped me for my nii-san?" Asked sasuke getting mad

"N-n-no sasuke i-i-it's n-n-not like that a-a-at all!" Sakura tried to get all the words out

"Foolish little brother leave her alone she doesn't love you anymore she likes someone else and he loves her back now leave little brother"

The lunch was almost done and she had to get to her next class

"Are you sure you want to go to English?" Asked Itachi

"Yea I'm sure if I have to I will go to the nurse office ok Dr. Itachi"

"HN" said Itachi said and sakura just giggled at is words and he smirked

**IN English class**

Hey are you felling ok? Yeah Asked

Yeah oh hey check out the new song I wrought

It's called old blue jeans (yes I now this song is from Miley Cyrus)

That's good do you have anymore songs? Yeah asked deidara handing the song to Sasori so he can read it

Yea I have like 4 more song you want to see them all

Yea sure? Yeah

Ok well here's one called see you again (yes another one from Miley Cyrus)

I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again

Chorus:  
The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
Woh woh I  
I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feeling, deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

Chorus

I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim

Chorus

Woh woh I  
I can't wait to see you again

And here's another one and that's the last one you have to wait to hear the other songs

This one is called teardrops on my guitar (this song is by Taylor swift but instead of singing Drew she will sing When he meaning "pein")

When he looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I'm needing

Everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

When he talks to me,  
I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
I can't  
Even see  
Anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

When he walks by me,  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes,  
So perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She'd better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

'Cause He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

When he looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see

So how did you like it?

I like it! Yeah! But is this about pein? Yeah

No it's sasuke yea it's about pein why? It just came to my head! Is that ok

Yea I guess it is!

Ok well I better get going to music see ya latter

As sakura ran off to her music class to see her friends there and talk about the music they are going to sing it's called true friends. Deidara and Sasori ran to find pain and told him every thing and that sakura really likes him.

**Back with sakura and the three girls**

Well girls you want to go first? Asked kurenai

All three girls scrammed yea and they ran to the stage as fast as they can go and they started to sing there favorite song True Friend Sakura was starting to sing

VERSE 1  
We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around

Ino started to sing alone  
You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

CHORUS 1 They all started to sing together  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

VERSE 2 hinata stated to sing alone  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

CHORUS 2 they all song together  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

BRIDGE tenten-ten started to sing  
True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

CHORUS 3 then they finished up together  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend 3x

Everyone clapped and kurenai asked them why that was there favorite song

Sakura answered back "because even throw we fight a lot we still watch each others back no matter what the problem is we still got each others back like what tenten did for me this morning"

"Ah yea I heard about that it's good to have that you now will stay with all they way"

With that the next group came up on stage to sing and to there surprise it was the boys

Pein started to sing the song called girl all the bad boys want

8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never notice me!

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

There she goes again  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked!

Now I am watchin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped...moped...moped...

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

Everybody clapped and the bell ring to go to the next class as the girls were about to leave kurenai pulled them to they side and asked if they wanted to be a real band and the girls looked shocked and looked at each other to see if it was ok so they said yes and kurenai told them if it was ok if she was there manger to make sure everything would be ok.

They were all happy so they ran to there next class witch was pe and after that they meat in the music room to start singing they started off with listen to your heart

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart...mm..mmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

The next song is Potential Break up song

It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

I played along  
I played along  
I played along rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
'Cuz without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
So you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
'Cuz without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential make up song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

All right lets try Teardrops on my guitar

When he looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I'm needing

Everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

When he talks to me,  
I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
I can't  
Even see  
Anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

When he walks by me,  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes,  
So perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She'd better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

'Cause He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

When he looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see

So how did you like it?

All right that was good now lets do old blue jeans

VERSE  
You walk away from me tonight  
Not knowing the real me  
'Cause you believe in all the hype  
I just stepped out of a magazine

Take away the glamour the world that is show  
And forget everything you know  
Take away the mirrors, the limo's, the lights  
I don't wanna dress up tonight

CHORUS  
I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
Gonna walk out of here onto the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Would it make a difference  
Would you know the real me  
Me in my old blue jeans

VERSE  
You think that I'm unreachable  
That I don't feel enough  
Should read a book cover to cover  
And not be quick to judge

Take away the glamour the makeup the clothes  
And forget everything you know  
Take away the ego the trick of the light  
I don't wanna dress up tonight

CHORUS  
I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
Gonna walk out of here onto the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Would it make a difference  
Would you know the real me  
Me in my old blue jeans

BRIDGE  
Peel away the surface dig down deep  
Put away the secrets we all keep  
Take away the moment that we met  
Wanna show you what you get

CHORUS  
I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
Gonna walk out of here onto the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Would it make a difference  
Would it make a difference  
Would you know the real me  
Me in my old blue jeans

And now for the last song see you again

I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again

Chorus:  
The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
Woh woh I  
I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feeling, deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

Chorus

I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim

Chorus

Woh woh I  
I can't wait to see you again

That was good girls let's do it again tomorrow

Hey sakura are you doing anything tonight if not do you want to go out with me?

Uh yea sure I well! What time?

Uh maybe 6:30 is that ok with you?

Yea see you than bye! Said sakura and she gave him kiss on the check and ran out of the music room with her girls

Please review and tell others about the story and tell me what you want her to sing next


	4. authors note

Sorry for the lateness but I have writers blank and I have been pretty busy with things like school and other thing and I was going to write the 4th chapter but I just got a writers blank and I will up date soon ASAP thanks for reading and keep on reviewing tell people about the story so I can up date faster


	5. the date

During the date on Monday

**Sorry I took so long to update the new chapter. I had a lot to do like school getting into the right or finding the right college and taking the test and then going camping, New York and all that stuff.**

**The date **

Sakura was getting ready when the door bell rang she ran down the stairs to open it and saw pain standing there wearing a tux

"Oh were going some were really nice? Let me get something on that's really nicer" said sakura and ran back up stairs to get something nice on 'what should I wear' **'wear that nice long black dress with the slit down the side and wear the gloves' **'the strapless one' **'yea that one it looks hot on us' **'ok, I hope he like's it' she put the dress on and finish getting ready when she came down she saw pain looking at her pitchers

"_I'm ready we can go."_

"_Are they your parents?"_

"_Yea, they are, they died when I was 10 years old! And I've been living on my own since then."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_Don't be it's not your fault and you didn't now."_

"_Well we better go now or our reserved seat will be taken." _Pein said and he held the door open for her so she can leave_. "Oh and by the way, you look really nice in that dress."_

"_T-thanks, you look really hot in a tux yourself."__** 'he's not just hot, he's fucking smoking in that tux, no wait he's drop dead sexy in that tux' **__'someones getting a little to much of herself' __**'shut up he's hot ok'**_

Pain drove to the restaurant and did what eve gentleman should do. He walked her to the door and held her hand and walked to the table. He brought her to a nice restaurant called Seiryuso and they got there table and sat down.

(Picture of the restaurant and sakura's dress on my profile)

"So how are things going for you, like school, sports, and the band?"

"Good, school is going good I made the high honor roll, the coach said I'm doing well in my sports, and the band is coming along very well." "How about you?" '_I wonder if he was thinking about a song, I don't now what to sing with him' __**'Well ask if he thought about a song, or just think of an idea that the both of you might like' **__'How come you don't sound rude or mean' __**'because I don't feel like being rude or mean IS THAT OK GOD HE'S HOT' **__'you don't have to yell you now'_

"_Hey sakura did you think of a song that we both can sing____together"_

"_No I thought you would have an idea and I can work with that"_

The waiter came and got there order

"I will have the chicken lo main with the teriyaki and chicken wings please?" asked sakura

"I'll have the same please? Thank you" said pein

"Your welcome" said the waiter

"_I can't think of one right now but it will come to me soon"_ _said pein_

"_**Hey sakura, what a wearied place to see you guys" Said ino**_

"_**Yea I now, hey can all of us sit together or do you guys want to be alone" Asked tenten**_

"_No you can sit with us were just talking about a song we should sing together" said sakura_

"_**Oh did you come up with one yet?" asked tenten**_

After they ate they went and got a move a horror and a romantic move

Then they went to her hose and watch to move and ate popcorn and after that pein left after tucking her in bed and kissing her a good night.

(Alright A/N I'm going to skip the week and go strait to Saturday. The Akasuki and sakura and the girls are going some were so keep reading and find out)

"Hey girls have you ever been camping before"

"No none of has we made a pack when we were little kids 'We grow up together, we do everything together, and we might die together,' so we made this band together and none of us went camping" sakura told the guys

"Well do ya all want to go camping, Itachi wants hinata to go with him, I want to go with sakura, Sasori wants tenten to go, and deidara wants ino to go." Said pein

"Yea sure were are, we going?" asked sakura

"Well we were thinking about riverbed"

"**Where is it and what kind of campground is it and how long are we going to be gone for?" asked ino**

"**Well it's in Ontario Connecticut, yeah, it is a very fun campground and were staying there for a week, yeah" said deidara**

'**Well when do we leave?' ask tenten**

'**Well we were thinking about today around 5:00' said Sasori**

"W-w-well I-I T-Think W-we should S-Start p-packing if w-were going to be r-ready o-on t-time!" said Hinata

"well I guess we better get going to get there in time, I well see you later sweetie" said Itachi then he gave her a kiss and left to get ready for camping the others did the same.

They were all home packing and sakura was having troublefinding what she wanted to pack. **'Just pack anything, you look cute in everything.'** 'You sure about that cause we are going for a whole week' **'Yes and don't forget your bathing suit that cute one oh and bring an extra one.' ** It was now 4:00 and she was finally done packing. She heard the doorbell ring and she ran down the stairs to see who it was. When she opens the door to see the other person standing on the other side was pein.

"Well are you ready cherry blossom?" asked pein

"**Yeah come on pinky." Said deidara**

"**Come on billboard brow" said ino**

"I'M COMING INO-PIG AND GIRLY-BOY gezz" said sakura

Pein flinched at the loudness

Pein saw her bags and took them and put them in the back of the car they had to take two cars pein was driving the first car with sakura next to him wile Itachi and hinata were in the back kissing. In the other car Sasori was driving with tenten on the side of him and deidara and ino kissing in the back. Both cars were listening to no air by Jordan Sparks.

When hinata heard the song she broke the kiss and started singing with sakura

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh ****

Chris Brown  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
wish there was a way that I can make you understand

Jordin Sparks  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
"You girls listen to this song a lot?" asked pein

"Yea we love to sing this song!" said hinata and sakura at the same time

Meanwhile in the other car tenten and ino were having a blast singing the whole song with out stopping

Sakura and hinata started to sing again without stopping

Chorus:Both  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That´s how I feel whenever you ain't there  
that's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air

No air, airohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airoh a  
No air, air

"Is the song almost do yet?" asked Itachi hoping to get back to kissing with his girlfriend

"No it's not" said hinata

Itachi just pouted said that he won't get back to kissing anytime soon

Chris Brown  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

While the girls were singing Itachi and pein just started to talk about random things

(A/N Not getting into detail)

Jordin Sparks  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

Both  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
there's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
there's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air

No air, airoohhh  
No air, airoohhh  
No air, airnooo  
No air, airNo more  
It's no air, no air

"Is the song over now?" asked Itachi has he lead in to start kissing hinata until she screamed at the next song

"Brake away by: Kelly Clarkson

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

The girl's song the whole song without any interruptions and bye the time the song ended they were at the campground

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_Chorus:_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

_Chorus_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

They went to go check in and get there cabin number when they got down they seat up there cabin of course the girls had one and the guys had anther. The cabins were side by side and after they were done the girls eat and then they got ready for bed.

After they did all that they played truth or dear and sakura was the first to spin the bottle and see who it landed on.

Of curse it landed on tenten

"Tenten truth or dare?" asked sakura

"Uuhh I pick dare" said tenten

"Well I dare you to go and take Sasori's underwear and bring it back here" said sakura

"Fine" said tenten

She ran out of the cabin and into the guys she grabs Sasori's boxers and ran out with them. Of curse Sasori and the other guys were up at the time and was wondering why tenten took Sasori's boxers and went to go spy on them.

Tenten had stormed into the cabin with a huge blush on her face.

"Tenten you look like a tomato, did they see you take his boxers?" ino said

"Y-y-yes they d-d-did" tenten got more red and all the girls stated laughing

"Not o be mean hinata, but tenten you sound like hinata when you stated" said sakura and all the girls just started to laugh

"Ok my turn to spin" tenten said still blushing and holding Sasori's boxers

"Well hinata truth or dear" said tenten

Find out next time R&R please hoping for more song or I'm not going to put any on


	6. at Riverbend Campground

At Riverbed Campground

At Riverbed Campground

There still in the cabin playing truth or dare and the boys are outside watching and listening to the girls

"Uuhh truth?" said hinata

"How much do you love Itachi?" asked tenten?

"Uuhh y-yes a-a-a lot more then y-you can think of!" stuttered hinata

"It's my turn now" said hinata

She started to spin the bottle and when it was done spinning it landed on sakura

"Truth or dare, sakura?" asked hinata

"Uh, dare!" said sakura

"I dare you to go get the boys and bring them in here! Hinata said with an evil smirk on her face

"Ok" sakura said really happy

When the boys herded this they all ran back inside there cabin and then they herded a knock on the door and pein went to go open the door and sakura grab his hand told the others to follow. They did as they were told and went with her to the girl's cabin. When they got there they sat down near there girls. When Sasori went to sit next to tenten she turn 10 different shades of red and felt like she was going to faint. Sasori saw this and smiled and she saw it and turned redder (I forgot to put in that Sasori's boxer's had little teddy bears on them) the others saw the whole thing and started to laugh the girls were laughing so hard they had to hold there stomach.

"Ok, Ok sakura your next dare is to go put your bathing suite on!" said hinata

"Uumm ok" said sakura

Sakura went to put her bathing suite on and came back out of the bathe room. When pein saw her in just her bathing suit his eyes got big and he started to have a nose bleed. And he ran to go get a tissue. All the other girls laugh and sakura had blush just like tenten did when she stole Sasori's boxers. Sakura's bathing suite red with cherry blossoms on it like they were flowing in the wind.

"Ok, now you have to make out with pein wile taking his close off leaving him in his boxers" hinata said with a devilish smile on her face

"Uumm ok" said sakura going over to pein and starting to kiss him

"But before you do that you have to spin the bottle" said tenten

The bottle started to spin and it landed on ino

"Truth or dare? Ino" asked sakura

"Ah, I will go with dare" ino said not so sure but the evil smirk on sakura's face so she gulp knowing what will happen

"Ok, first get your bathing suit on" sakura told ino

Ino want to go get her bathing suit on and came out the same thing happen to deidara the happen to pein but with a blush.

"Ok, now go run around the cabin 5 times!" stated sakura

Ino did as she was told with out saying anything

After that she came back in and deidara had another nose bleed and ran to the bathroom when she walked into the cabin she saw that pein was only wearing his pants

"Wow, your fast ok put this CD in and put it on track number 5 and when deidara comes out start to sing it, and then after that make deidara moan in pleaser I don't care how you do just do it" sakura said

Sakura started to kiss pein again and was moving onto his pants when she felt a bulge in his pants that's when he let out a loud moan because she touch it. That's when she started to pull on them and got them half way down when deidara walked out and sate down and ino started to sing and sakura just finish that's when pein couldn't take it any more and stood up grab her and ran to his cabin.

With ino and the others. Ino had press play and she started to sing and dance

V1)  
"This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion" 

"It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try u on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention" 

With this tenten and hinata got up and started to sing the Chorus with ino and the guy had there mouth open and there eyes were wide as tomatoes

(CHORUS)  
"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right"  
­

"Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it" 

They let ino sing this part alone

(V2)  
"No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my expiramental game  
Just human nature" 

"It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey"

They joined in singing along with her

(CHORUS)  
"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it"

**With pein and Sakura**

Warning Lemons 

"Pein w-wait w-what a-a-are y-you d-doing" stuttered sakura afraid of what was going to happen

"I Have to finch what you started, I have to have you" said pein in needing tone at this point he was at her entrance

"Pein please no please I'm not ready for this yet please" sakura sounding scared that he was going to heart her

"Don't worry I'll go slow and I will guide you though it, so it won't be so painful, I will never hurt you I promise I love you to much to hurt you." Said pein in a caring tone but you can tell he wasn't lying

"I-I love you too pein" sakura said then nodded so he can continue what he was doing

"Let me now if it hurts and I will go slower ok"

"o-ok" strutted sakura and she felt his length go inside her

**Back with ino and the guys**

(BRIDGE)  
"Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent" 

the girls joined in again

(CHORUS)  
"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right"  


They finshed off with ino finsing first then hinata and then tenten they turned around and saw the looks on the guys faces and they started to laugh ­

"Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it"

**With pein and Sakura**

Warning Lemons

They were both moaning and they were at there climax.

"Oh pein" sakura groaning

"S-s-sakura, I-I'm coming" said pein

"PEIN" screamed sakura as he released himself inside of her then he just fell on the bed on the side of her

They were panting and breathing hard pein looked over at sakura to see her expiration but she was a sleep and that's what he was going to do.

"It's almost 1:00 we should get to bed" Said ino

"Yea, we should let's get ready, night boys" Said tenten giving Sasori a good night kiss

"Sleep tight, yeah" deidara said kissing ino

"G-good n-night, I-i-itachi-k-kun, i-I l-love y-you" stuttered hinata

"Good night sweet heart, I love you too" Itachi said with a kiss

Hinata just blushed and ran to the bathroom to get ready for bed and the other girls did the same

Time skip to the next day in the afternoon

They all went to bed late so they got up late the had breakfast well lunch actually then they got ready to go to the beach and then they got to the beach the set up and had fun.

"Lets play volleyball" said sakura

"Yea girls vs. the guys" said Tenten

"Come on guys lets go play"

They grab there boyfriends and started to play in the middle of the game two other couples asked if they can play and the girls joined in with the girls and the guys got in with the guys. The girls just got another point because tenten has an all some spike and sakura has a good arm. The girls were win with 10 points and the guys were losing bad with 5 some of the other guys saw and asked if they could help and they started to win 15 to 10 and two girls saw and they jumped in and soon after the hole beach wanted to play and some just watch. With all the people the girls won with 20 to 19 and all they girls on the side chanted.

"Man with all the strong guys we still lost, yeah"

"Oh cry me a river we beat you fear and square" said ino

Then they heard music and looked to see were it was coming from and ran over to it and asked if they could sing a song

"You ready girls?" asked sakura

"This song is called Buttons by the pussycat dolls" said ino

"Yea, let's do this" tenten said on the drums "1, 2, 3"

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I'm liking the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)

You been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

"All right everybody here is one more song my dad use to sing it to me" Said sakura (a/n my dad never song this song late alone sing)

"This song is called I loved her first by heartland"

**  
Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way**

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

"If you liked it say yea" said sakura

"Yea" everyone screamed

Well that's the end for this chapter hope you liked it R&R


	7. at the dance

After they came back from the beach they got ready to go to the dance that night when they got there ino went up to the DJ

After they came back from the beach they got ready to go to the dance that night. When they got there ino went up to the DJ to request a song for sakura so she could sing. The next song that came on and ino dragged sakura so she could sing. The song was called **No Air** by **Jordan sparks**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

Jordin  
If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh

Chris/ instead of Chris pain's going to sing with her  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

Jordin  
But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Chorus-Both  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air

Chris  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to flow to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real

Jordin  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care

Both  
So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Chorus-Both  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air

No more

No air

Baby

There's no air, no air

Hey, oOoOo

Oooooooooooooh

Chorus-Both  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
Jordin  
(Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe)

Both  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Outro-Both  
Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me?

If you ain't here I just can't breathe

There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air,

No air

Everyone screamed when they finished the song every one asked if she could sing another song. But she said it was her friends turn so she told ino to come up and told the DJ to play **love song** by **Sara Berilles**.

Head underwater  
And they tell me  
To breathe easy for a while  
breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me;  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one,  
you see

I'm not gonna write you  
a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
if you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to  
stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
I'ma need a better reason  
To write you  
A love song  
Today  
Today,Yeah

I learned the hard way  
That they all say  
things you want to hear

my heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convince me to please you  
Make me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one,  
you see

I'm not gonna write you  
a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
if you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to  
stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
I'ma need a better reason  
To write you  
A love song  
Today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see  
With daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one,  
you see

I'm not gonna write you  
a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'cause you asked for it?  
'cause you need one?  
You see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
Or you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you  
to stay

If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to write you  
a love song  
Today

Now it's your turn tenten sing that song you love it's perfect for you. Tenten walks up and ask if she could sing **Redneck Women**

Well I ain't never  
Been the barbie doll type  
No I can't swig that sweet champagne  
I'd rather drink beer all night  
In a tavern or in a honky tonk  
Or on a 4 wheel drive tailgate  
I've got posters on my wall of Skynard, Kid and Strait  
Some people look down on me  
But I don't give a rip  
I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip

Cause I'm a redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

Victoria's Secret  
Well their stuff's real nice  
Oh but I can buy the same damn thing on a WalMart shelf half price  
And still look sexy  
Just as sexy  
As those models on TV  
No I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me  
You might think I'm trashy  
A little too hard core  
But get in my neck of the woods  
I'm just the girl next door

Hey I'm redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

I'm redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Ol' Bocephus song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

I Said Hell Yeah

Now It's your turn hinata come on up and sing that song like u mean it. Hinata ran up and asked the DJ to play **Listen to Your Heart** By **DHT**

Listen To Your Heart

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart...mm..mmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

After she was finished singing she ran back to the group and the girls started to dance. It was a slow dance and the girls tried to get the boys to dance with them but they didn't want to so they asked a few other cute guys and they started to slow dance. The guys got mad and they when up and took the girls and started to dance with them and gave the other guys a glare. After the dance was done they whant back to the camp fire and the girls song **the camp fire song** from SpongeBob Squarepants.

SpongeBob:

I call this one the Campfire Song? song

lets gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song  
our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song  
and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
but it'll help if you just sing aloooooong

Patrick:

Bum¦ Bum¦ Bum¦

SpongeBob:

c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song  
c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song  
and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
but it'll help if you just sing along

c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song. Patrick!

Patrick:

Song!! c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e --

Spongebob:

SQUIDWARD!  
silence

GOOD!!  
It'll help!  
It'll heeeeeeelp!!  
If you just sing aloooooooong!  
(BOOM! CRASH!)  
OH YEAH!!

They all started laughing. After that they sate around making smores and eating peanuts. They thought of telling ghost story was a good I dare.

Before they could a ranger came up to them and asked if they wanted to go to a barn yard fire. So they did and once they got there they asked if anyone wants to hear a ghost story since it was all teenagers 16 and adults. They all said yes.

"I'll go first" said sakura

"ok, ready this ones about bloody Mary" said sakura

"She lived deep in the forest in a tiny cottage and sold herbal remedies for a living. Folks living in the town nearby called her Bloody Mary, and said she was a witch. None dared cross the old crone for fear that their cows would go dry, their food-stores rot away before winter, their children take sick of fever, or any number of terrible things that an angry witch could do to her neighbors.

Then the little girls in the village began to disappear, one by one. No one could find out where they had gone. Grief-stricken families searched the woods, the local buildings, and all the houses and barns, but there was no sign of the missing girls. A few brave souls even went to Bloody Mary's home in the woods to see if the witch had taken the girls, but she denied any knowledge of the disappearances. Still, it was noted that her haggard appearance had changed. She looked younger, more attractive. The neighbors were suspicious, but they could find no proof that the witch had taken their young ones.

Then came the night when the daughter of the miller rose from her bed and walked outside, following an enchanted sound no one else could hear. The miller's wife had a toothache and was sitting up in the kitchen treating the tooth with an herbal remedy when her daughter left the house. She screamed for her husband and followed the girl out of the door. The miller came running in his nightshirt. Together, they tried to restrain the girl, but she kept breaking away from them and heading out of town.

The desperate cries of the miller and his wife woke the neighbors. They came to assist the frantic couple. Suddenly, a sharp-eyed farmer gave a shout and pointed towards a strange light at the edge of the woods. A few townsmen followed him out into the field and saw Bloody Mary standing beside a large oak tree, holding a magic wand that was pointed towards the miller's house. She was glowing with an unearthly light as she set her evil spell upon the miller's daughter.

The townsmen grabbed their guns and their pitchforks and ran toward the witch. When she heard the commotion, Bloody Mary broke off her spell and fled back into the woods. The far-sighted farmer had loaded his gun with silver bullets in case the witch ever came after his daughter. Now he took aim and shot at her. The bullet hit Bloody Mary in the hip and she fell to the ground. The angry townsmen leapt upon her and carried her back into the field, where they built a huge bonfire and burned her at the stake.

As she burned, Bloody Mary screamed a curse at the villagers. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror, she would send her spirit to revenge herself upon them for her terrible death. When she was dead, the villagers went to the house in the wood and found the unmarked graves of the little girls the evil witch had murdered. She had used their blood to make her young again.

From that day to this, anyone foolish enough to chant Bloody Mary's name three times before a darkened mirror will summon the vengeful spirit of the witch. It is said that she will tear their bodies to pieces and rip their souls from their mutilated bodies. The souls of these unfortunate ones will burn in torment as Bloody Mary once was burned, and they will be trapped forever in the mirror."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" All the girls screamed and rain to there boyfriend and hugged them really hard

"ok my turn, its called Ghost Handprints an urban legends" ino yealed

My wife Jill and I were driving home from a friend's party late one evening in early May. It was a beautiful night with a full moon. We were laughing and discussing the party when the engine started to cough and the emergency light went on. We had just reached the railroad crossing where Villamain Road becomes Shane Road. According to local legend, this was the place where a school bus full of children had stalled on the tracks. Everyone on board the bus had been killed by an oncoming freight train. The ghosts of the children were reported to haunt this intersection and were said to protect people from danger.

Not wanting a repeat of the train crash, I hit the gas pedal, trying to get our car safely across the tracks before it broke down completely. But the dad-blamed car wouldn't cooperate. It stalled dead center on the railroad tracks.

As if that weren't enough, the railroad signals started flashing and a bright light appeared a little ways down the track, bearing down fast on our car. I turned the key and hit the gas pedal, trying to get the car started.

"Hurry up, Jim! The train's coming," my wife urged, as if I didn't hear the whistling blowing a warning.

I broke out into a sweat and tried the engine again. Nothing.

"We have to get out!" I shouted to my wife, reaching for the door handle.

"I can't," Jill shouted desperately. She was struggling with her seat belt. We'd been having trouble with it recently. She'd been stuck more than once, and I'd had to help her get it undone.

I threw myself across the stick-shift and fought with the recalcitrant seat belt. My hands were shaking and sweat poured down my body as I felt the rumble of the approaching train. It had seen us and was whistling sharply. I risked a quick glance over my shoulder. The engineer was trying to slow down, but he was too close to stop before he hit us. I redoubled my efforts.

Suddenly, the car was given a sharp shove from behind. Jill and I both gasped and I fell into her lap as the car started to roll forward, slowly at first, then gaining speed. The back end cleared the tracks just a second before the train roared passed. As the car rolled to a stop on the far side of the tracks, the engineer stuck his head out the window of the engine and waved a fist at us; doubtless shouting something nasty at us for scaring him.

"Th..that was close," Jill gasped as I struggled upright. "How did you get the car moving?"

"I didn't," I said. "Someone must have helped us."

I jumped out of the door on the driver's side of the car and ran back to the tracks to thank our rescuer. In the bright moonlight, I searched the area, looking for the person who had pushed our car out of the path of the train. There was no one there. I called out several times, but no one answered. After a few minutes struggle with her seatbelt, Jill finally freed herself and joined me.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"There is no one here," I replied, puzzled.

"Maybe he is just shy about being thanked," Jill said. She raised her voice. "Thank you, whoever you are," she called.

The wind picked up a little, swirling around us, patting our hair and our shoulders like the soft touch of a child's hand. I shivered and hugged my wife tightly to me. We had almost died tonight, and I was grateful to be alive.

"Yes, thank you," I repeated loudly to our mystery rescuer.

As we turned back to our stalled vehicle, I pulled out my cell phone, ready to call for a tow truck. Beside me, Jill stopped suddenly, staring at the back of our car.

"Jim, look!" she gasped.

I stared at our vehicle. Scattered in several places across the back of our car were several glowing handprints. They were small handprints; the kind that adorned the walls of elementary schools all over the country. I started shaking as I realized the truth; our car had been pushed off the tracks by the ghosts of the schoolchildren killed at this location.

The wind swept around us again, and I thought I heard an echo of childish voices whispering 'You're welcome' as it patted our shoulders and arms. Then the wind died down and the handprints faded from the back of the car.

Jill and I clung together for a moment in terror and delight. Finally, I released her and she got into the car while I called the local garage to come and give us a tow home.

"ok my turn next. This ones is called The maid of the mist" Said tenten

She lost her husband and her hope at a young age, and the beautiful girl could not find her way through the sorrow upon sorrow that was her lot in life. So she stepped one day into her canoe, singing a death song softly to herself, and paddle out into the current. Soon the canoe was caught by the rough waves and hurtled toward the falls. But as it pitched over and she fell, Heno, the god of thunder who lived in the falls, caught the maiden gently in his arms and carried her to his home beneath the thundering veil of water.

Heno and his sons ministered to the grieving girl, and she stayed with them until her heart healed within her. Then the younger son spoke words of love to the maiden and they married, to the delight of the god of thunder. A young son was born to the couple, and he followed his grandfather everywhere, learning what it meant to be a god of thunder.

The only shadow on the happiness of the maiden in the mist was a continual longing to see her people one more time. Her chance came in an unexpected and unwelcome way. A great snake came down the mighty river and poisoned the waters of her people. They grew sick and were dying. Soon the snake would return to devour the dead until my people were all gone. It was Heno himself who gave her the news, and she begged that she might return for one hour to warn her people of the danger. The god himself lifted her through the falls and set her down among her people to give warning about the evil snake that was causing such pestilence among them. She advised them to move to a higher country until the danger was past, and they agreed. Then Heno came and took the maiden back to her husband and her home.

In a few days, the giant serpent returned to the village, seeking the bodies of those who had died from the poison it had spread. When the snake realized that the people had deserted the village, it hissed in rage and turned upstream to search for them. But Heno heard the voice of the serpent and rose up through the mist of the falls. He threw a great thunderbolt at the creature and killed it in one mighty blast. The giant body of the creature floated downstream and lodged just above the cataract, creating a large semi-circle that deflected huge amounts of water into the falls at the place just above the god's home. Horrified by this disastrous turn of events, Heno swept in through the falls and did his best to stop the massive influx of water, but it was too late.

Seeing that his home would soon be destroyed, Heno called for the maiden and his sons to come away with him. The younger son caught up his wife and child and followed Heno through the water of the falls and up into the sky, where the Thunderer made them a new home. From this place, they watch over the people of the earth, while Heno thunders in the clouds as he once thundered in the vapors of the great falls. To this day, an echo of the Heno's voice can be heard in the thunder of the mighty waters of Niagara Falls.

"I wonder if that a true story?" asked pein

"Well it's a version of the maiden in the mist, so I think it is" tenten told everyone

By the time she was done with her story it was time to go to bed so she they could get up in the morning and get ready to leave. School started Monday and the girls need to go with kurenai and go meet a producer so they can start a real band.

Please read and review and check out my poll if you want me to write anther ghost story let me no and any songs let me no k, I don't now how the music business goes but I'll try. Oh when they go back to school on Monday sasuke see sakura and he starts to beat her up for leaving him and nobody's around to see what happens. More scary stories to come


	8. AN

A/N

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I promise to when my computer is fixed. I'm having a writers block but I get to it soon, Also been reading other stories and I also read Nichols Sparks when I have the chance. If anyone who likes naruto and would like to adopt the stories on my profile just tell me what one and tell me your name so I know and ill see what I can do. The twilight story if anyone likes it ill keep it going I might change it around thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about not updating I had a really bad writer's block and still do. An idea's ill gladly take them and try to put them in the story.


End file.
